Destiny Hearts
by BlindedSiren
Summary: Kagome has lost her friends with nothing to go back to she was summoned by a girl named Namine. Through Namine, Kagome learned she would have to help Roxas and Sora become one again. Between battling the Heartless and Organization XIII she came to find love once more but will love last? Or is just another illusion in this mysterious adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Author's Note:** Well it's Seira again and this is my third piece of work but my second story. I'm going to let Black Cherry Panic chapter one be left alone for a few weeks to see how it goes but I just couldn't resist writing this. I felt like Kagome and Sora would be the most adorable couple ever but than who doesn't love Sora and Kairi? I sure do so why not Riku? He's angsty and all about the dark path but is doing it all for his best friend Sora and I want to involve Kagome into this all. I may or may not have a bit of Cloud and Kagome moments perhaps even Roxas but I think I'm going to stick with Riku and Kagome. Now whether people like this story or not I'm going to update on this story at least two or three times this month because I am all starry-eyed in love with the plot. Man thats gotta be pretty bad since it's my own story hehe, anyway bye-bye.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't know the authors names for the anime/manga for Inuyasha or the games/manga for Kingdom Hearts II but I do not own these mangas and nor do I try to get any profit from them.

 **Rated M:** This is rated M for mature for violence that goes more extreme than it usually does for Kingdom Hearts, vulgar language not that this should be with anything that is disney, and adult situations...oh my.

 **Prologue: Dream or Reality**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Clutching at the white fabric of her shirt Higurashi Kagome felt her heart drop at the scene playing before her. In a pure white gown that reminded her of a Grecian dress that she had read about in one of her historical classes it reached all the way to her ankles which were shackled in silver chains as well were her wrist bound together by silver shackles. Mist was blinded her vision as she looked at what had been her past and present. All that was left of her was a numb, empty shell of a girl only praying, hoping that she was dead so she could be reunited with her cherished friends.

What made this all the worse was while Kagome had been whining she hadn't been helping to save her friends in the least. Not even using her spiritual powers or bow and arrows.

From the beginning of when Kagome had found out her developing feelings for Inuyasha she had known then and there that him and Kikyou had a deep connection...a bond that she knew nothing of nor comprehand but she had at least thought that Inuyasha would have some respect for her as a friend. No, she had not been even worthy of that. Frustrated and hurt by the biting sting of Inuyasha's rejection she had hidden herself away during the battle with Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Now, her adventure was over.

A spiritual energy in the form of a golden-yellow color came before her quickly blinded by the light she shielded her eyes from the burning energy she heard the sound of water rushing like a river that was trying to break through a dam. It was then that she felt the soft hand on her head lowering her eyes Kagome saw before her a pretty girl.

The girl was petite and was about Kagome's age. With platinum blonde hair and a peach cream complexion Kagome would've believed her to be an angel but she somehow knew that the girl wasn't.

Thankfully, the girl smiled in a gentle manner and Kagome couldn't feel an evil tinted into her aura so Kagome believed this girl was no threat to her but still she did need to be cautious never the less. She believed she was dead for Naraku had found Kagome's hiding place sending one of his tentacles spiraling into her chest.

The blonde girl grabbed onto Kagome's hands and cradled them in her own hands that were soft and dainty,"My name is Namine." She has a sweet melody like voice to her that made the girl even more angelic in her appearance.

Namine was her name? Well she was polite and had no weapons on her so Kagome decided to trust this girl. Kagome eyed the girl from head to toe for who knows how long trying to think of what she could ask her and it was than that Kagome finally took in the appearance of her surroundings.

The previous scenes that been playing in her mind had been in the form of sketchings with coloring and she was in a white room that had one long beautifully carved white table and chair. Was Kagome dead?

Taking in a deep breath she asked her questions,"Where am I and am I dead?" All Kagome really wanted to know was what would be next. Hell, heaven, or somewhere in between.

Namine only smiled taking Kagome to the chair setting her down as she showed her more pictures like the ones that had been in her mind. From what Kagome could make out from it there was four people holding hands. Two males and two females. The first was a brunette girl and the second was a chestnut haired boy and then a silver haired boy and then herself?

A small key suddenly formed in Namine's hands and she begin to unshackle Kagome from which she had been bounded to,"No Kagome you are not dead but you had been fatally wounded I pulled you from that world to Castle Oblivion. We are close to a town called Twilight Town and this is where you will make a decision."

Rubbing at her wrist she thought that all over taking in the information that had just now been given to her. So she was in a different world? Kagome believed it because of how there were demons and a well that could make you time travel to the Feudal Era of Japan. So she was hear to make a decision but what was that?

"And what would that be Namine?"

Pointing to the picture her eyes locked onto Kagome's person. "No matter what your choice is though you can never go back to Japan. Not the past or the future, I'm sorry. What I am asking you is to help Sora help him become one again. Or at least fall into a deep slumber until he awakens and to help him defeat the Heartless and Organization XIII."

Standing up from her spot Kagome stared down at the picture of her, Sora, Kairi and Riku. These names all formed into her head as the scenes played out before her. There had been the three friends living out peacefully on an island. Always goofing around even when they had work to do, Riku the silver haired one would alway try to be serious but even Sora the heart of the trio could always manage a smirk out of the mysterious Riku and Kairi the one dear girl precious to the both of them. Never go back to Japan in the present or past was a blessing for her. Her friends lost to her and her family never knowing she existed was both heartbreaking but joyous as well.

"I will help Sora become one by getting Roxas to except his fate." she leaned down onto the table her once aching wrist felt gentle and soft now she laid her head down imagining the sea and the delicious lookind oddly shaped star fruit, the laughs and teasing with those three, and the up coming battles she will have to do. Kagome wanted to help Sora but more important she wanted to meet with Riku.

Not with the faintest clue as to why Kagome should want to meet up with Riku she closed her eyes as a deep slumber took over casting a sleep over she fell into darkness.

Drawing Kagome sleeping soundly in a home of Twilight town there she would meet with Roxas. Please save them they all need your help and only you can save them all Kagome. You are the Guardian of Hearts. The one who would restore Riku as she would restore Sora. Good-luck my dear friend. Then everything faded into a white light.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Author's Note:** Well even though its my own story I really like it so far. For those who are loyal and veteran Kingdom Heart fans please let me know if there is anything I miss in future chapters or if I should do something else. I really hope that you enjoyed the prologue and feel free to leave a review or PM me. I am often on Fanfiction and love to talk to new people I hope you have a good week and a nice day or night. ~BlindedSiren


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight Town

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter since the prologue and things are going to be very different for Kagome. Where she is going to learn all about Roxas and how he is connected to Sora. Were she'll meet new friends and rivals. Will a connection blossom for Kagome or will she snuff it out before things get to far out of her control? Find out in chapter one. Also I know I said I would update a lot but I recently had a death in the family but here is chapter one.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the game/manga for Kingdom Hearts II nor the anime/manga for Inuyasha.

 **Rated M:** This is rated M for mature for violence that goes more extreme than it usually does for Kingdom Hearts, vulgar language not that this should be with anything that is disney, and adult situations...oh my.

 **Chapter One: Twilight Town**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thick, long eyelashes the color of coal began to flicker open at the feeling of the sunlight draping on her face. The warm touch of the sun seaped right through her the coolness of the room was crisp but she began to move about regardless. Throwing pale yellow sheets off her person Kagome looked around and about. She was in a cozy room that was lined with books on cherry wood shelves there was a vanity desk made of white wood, an oval shaped mirror on the vanity desk with magazines, cosmetics, and a lamp of dark violet with crystal moons dangling from it. The bed was huge the size of a kings size with a lavender comforter and a deep royal blue silk carpet also lined up with half moon designs on it with royal blue curtains covering the window.

Stretching her arms away from her Kagome moved upwards so that her knees came up to her chin. Kagome opened the windows to the Twilight Town that was suppose to be only made out of data but it felt so real to her that she couldn't think of it as the other way around. Namine had rearranged the meomories of all the citizens of Twilight Town making it seem as if she was a resident of the town even as far to making Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas thinking her as part of their possy, a friend.

Tying her hair into a braid that reached to her lower back Kagome put on the new outfit that was laid out on the lower side of the bed she slipped into a tight pair of black leggings that reached just to her knee's with smokey gray tennis shoes with a light blue half moon on the shoes and sky blue laces. Her shirt a loose and long tank top a royal blue and black gloves over her hands and royal blue ankle socks Kagome loved her new outfit but felt bare without her backpack or bow, arrows, and quiver not on her back as well. To bad.

Kagome quickly grabbed a few dollars off the vanity desk and was out of the house without properly taking the time to look around but this was a new start for her in a whole new world. Kagome had new friends and a new life she could barely wait to begin!

Stopping at the ice-cream parlor she got a sea-salt ice-cream bar and munched on it on the way to the meeting spot. Today Hayner would be yelling about how Seifer and his goons were going all about the Town treating them as if they were the klepto criminals. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as the pair of the most vivid blue eyes met with her own chocolate eyes.

There standing was a boy around the age of fifteen or sixteen he had golden blonde soft spikey hair and eyes as bright and vivid as the ocean. He took a step near her, a small smile on his face,"Kagome I'm happy your here. Hayner was wondering if you were going to come or not and I just volunteered to go get you." A soft pink blush on his cheeks that made her want to giggle but refrained from doing so because she didn't want to embarass the poor thing.

Roxas knew deep down that he was not complete that there was things missing from his past. Just thinking of hers was painful too without Inuyasha she didn't feel complete either. In a way Kagome felt like her and Roxas had kindred feelings yet she was here to help reconnect him with Sora.

"Thank you Roxas. I was just heading for the meeting spot myself. It's a beautiful day we're having, huh?" she looked back to the sun, it was as orange as the sunset with a hint of yellow behind in the outskirts. Barely any clouds to be seen and yet her heart was not as joyous as she had been not that long ago. She wanted to reach out to Roxas.

Roxas just let out a heartfelt sigh,"Kagome I can feel that something is bugging you. Just let it all out scream if you have to. Your my friend and I don't like to seeing you like this."

For the first time since being in Twilight Town, she felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her body. Rushing at full speed Kagome jumped into Roxas's form embracing him as close she could feeling the tears drip down her cheeks. Soon depression kicked in again. She felt like the deep connection between her and Roxas was mutual but she couldn't let it go farther then that knowing she would be taking away someones future a Nobody or not she felt she didn't deserve his friendship.

Roxas held her tightly against him rubbing the back of her hair in a soothing way,"Kagome it's alright if you don't wanna tell me but remeber this we are friends until the end."

Oh Roxas, if only you knew. That the end was much more closer then he thought...

She let go of him though and pushed the tears away these next few days she would make sure that he would be happy and had a joyful Summer vacation. "Thank you Roxas now lets get going." she grabbed onto his hand and started off for the meeting place once again.

Namine and Roxas. Roxas was a Nobody a being that was the other half of a flesh and blood human and they had no hearts and he was the other half of Sora. Namine though Kagome had no clue as to what or who she was. Not even the role that Namine was playing. Was Namine truly somone who wanted to help Sora? Or was Kagome being played for a fool. She looked over in Roxas's direction he was off in his own little world thinking about who knows what as well but Kagome felt that they were on the same page.

"Ka-go-me...Kagome! Roxas! Are you two listening!? Jeez. Where are your two's thoughts today?" Hayner a boy with pale blonde hair that was wavy but stuck up in the air spoke.

"Eh? Sorry, what?" Roxas asked in a daze.

As for herself Kagome shook off the thoughts swarming in her brain looking to Hayner as well,"Sorry Hayner I was just dozing I think."

Hayner was shaking in frustration but since these two airheads were his friends there was no way he could stay angry with them but right now there was bigger problems to deal with anyway. Seifer and his gang were going to pay for making the town think that they were the klepto club.

"Argh! We're talking about how we're gonna clear those false accusations." Hayner went on his tirade again.

"False accusations?" Kagome asked.

She truly was confused again does he mean about Seifer's group or the town? Distracted by the thought, Kagome missed Olette tugging on her shirt. She jumped from startlement as Olette gave out a light chuckle. Catching the brunette's hand in Kagome's hand giving her a look of confusion.

"There's been increasing thefts in town recently." Giving out her own sigh Olette just looked to Hayner for his further raging of the thefts being blamed on them. While Pence, a chubby but cute boy who was probably the maturist of the group cross his arms.

"Seifer and them goons of his are spreading the word themselves so we should take care of this ourselves but not in a violent manner. No more like to a fair and square duel." he said giving his attention to Hayner hopefully getting the point straight into the blondes pig-headed brain.

As Kagome took the last bite of her ice-cream, Roxas added, "So that's why...on my way here. I feel like I've been nire bad luck than usual." Kagome's gaze lifted with her brow arched in questioning, in response Roxas just shrugged. She had to agree though that things were weird this way it's not like Namine had given Kagome all the answers to her new life. "You know I do agree that we should settle things with Seifer and his friends in a fair manner but not to a duel."

Giving a involuntary glare to Kagome, Hayner punched his left fist into his right hand getting ready to give another lecture probably,"In any case we can't forgive them alright!"

She sat back quietly watching the others talk about their plan and how to go about it Kagome absored the scene before. A small smile formed on her lips as she was happy to be here, sure she was going to have to do some things she would regret but for the moment in this blissful moment of peace Kagome had friends again. Friends that she could count on with the help of Roxas. Not wanting to forget this moment ever Kagome engraved this moment into her heart.

Roxas thought of a solution of finding the real culprit so that they would have proof that it hadn't been them going around stealing the towns stuff. Between Roxas and Kagome a mental shrug passed between them as Hayner just simmered over about not beating Seifer to a pulp.

It was in that moment that they all heard the scream of Pence who was rummaging through some pictures,"This is bad! We've been robbed too! Last year's important ' 'is...-" instead of continuing to talk Pence stopped to look at everyone ekse giving them the odd look as if they had been the ones to not finish a sentence. Pence had about to say something but then just looked even more confused. "Are...are gone."

The word was gone as was the pictures. She couldn't seem to say the word either but she could at least think it. Well thats strange. What kind of thief would steal pictures and the word 'picture'? This was bizarre.

"The word is gone to." Both Kagome and Roxas said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment both letting out a giggle.

"What kind of thief is that? Seifer could've never pulled that off." Hayner grumbled more or less to himself.

Remebering all of the pictures that had been shown into Kagome's mind of Sora and his friends, his adventures, the Heartless, Organization XII, Roxas before his time in Twilight Town, Diz and Namine, the king and so many other things. Was this the doing of Diz? She tried calculating all the information of him that she knew of and the only thing she did know was that he wanted Roxas and Sora together as one again. Gritting her teeth Kagome was now a bit more angry than before yes she would help Sora but Roxas was still her friend! Though to him they've known each other for a life time but to her no more than a few hours but it mattered not to her. In that short span she could see the light that shined within him.

Diz you son of...no she wouldn't lose her cool. She would help Roxas in her own to get back to Sora and when the time came to face against Diz, he would pay even if she had to do it herself. Leaving Inuyasha and the others to Naraku had been selfish enough whether Inuyasha had loved Kikyou or not he had been her friend still. She already lost everything once she never wanted to go through that again.

Jumping slightly from a hand that was suddenly on her shoulder Kagome looked over to her right to see Olette giving her a concerned look as well as the others. "Kagome are you alright?" Both you and Roxas have been a little weird today Olette said giving Roxas a look to. Roxas and her just shrugged once more not sure as what to say.

"We're fine...at least I'm sure we're fine. Kagome and me just have a lot on our minds but for the moment forget that we have a thief to catch." Roxas said pointing his thumb at the gate that led out of their hanging spot.

"Alright time for some recon." Hayner said dashing out with Pence and Olette quickly after him.

About to rush out to Kagome was stopped by Roxas who had more then just thinking on his mind. He sighed and motioned for her to sit down for a moment to take a minute so they could talk. She seen this coming. Slightly sleepy still Kagome rotated her shoulders to get her muscles motivated once more. Sitting down on a box full of things she waited on Roxas to speak first.

Roxas sighed,"Kagome, we both seem to have something on our mind and usually I would leave it alone since it's not my business but whats up? If there is anything that I could help with then maybe-"

Stopping him with a finger to his lips,"Roxas if it were anything big I would let you know. I've just been having some...strange dreams thats all. Your my best friend so don't worry." she didn't know if she said that last bit more for his comfort or hers but either way she did want these days or hours or whatever she had left with Roxas to mean something that was good and fun. Not grim.

"So how about we go and catch up with the others?"

"Alright but we're not done with this conversation either."

She could live with that so what Kagome did do was nod and waited for him to get going to. Roxas smiled briefly before he suddenly started to wobble. He was falling back. Kagome ran up behind Roxas catching him before his head hit the ground. Holding his head she brushed his hair out of the way to see if he was awake but Roxas was knocked out cold. What on earth?

Using her spiritual pressure Kagome saw the white energy of her spiritual powers forming around Roxas's body soothing him so he wouldn't be in as much pain if there was any. Smoothing back his hair she didn't know what else to do she wouldn't leave him there unless his life was in danger just to get some help. She was sure that Roxas was only passed out though the circumstances was more than probable because of Diz or...Sora. Not yet...don't let him go yet. She needed more time.

 _ **His heart is returning. Doubtless he will awaken very soon.**_

Kagome searched the area frantically just hearing that sinister, deep voice and those forboding words caused her to panic. No, no not yet! She needed more time! "You can't take him Diz! I won't let you." she shrieked out. Please Sora I know this is selfish but please sleep a little longer. Roxas...she put her forhead to his.

But finally she felt his starting to awaken Kagome saw vivid blue eyes like the ocean stare into her own brown ones. "Kagome what happened?" he asked looking around. Wiping away the tears that blinded her vision she put on a smile to the best of her ability.

"You must be skipping out on sleep Roxas you know thats not good for your health. You passed right out on the pavement." she chuckled letting go of him and helping him up. Roxas brushed off his clothes before he answered,"Oh I well yeah I guess so. Um we should probably go."

Before she could even answer anyway Olette came to get them telling them to hurry up. Chuckling they took off after Pence and Hayner. She can't take her anger out on Diz so Seifer and his group better hope Roxas can hold her off before she had been about peace not this was war. She would restore Sora but not in Diz's way!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **A/N:** Thats the end for chapter one. Kagome is getting fired up. Upcoming is the score to settle with Seifer and Roxas is starting have memories that aren't his. Not to mention Kagome is starting to get protective over Roxas. I will **TRY** but do not promise to update next week. Got family coming over since the funeral is over with and not to mention my b**** of a sister is coming too...wish me luck please. Please R and R.

~BlindedSiren


End file.
